


Three Is Company (If You'll Have Me)

by KarinaMay



Series: Learning Curve [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (surprise surprise there's a LOT OF TALKING), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Healthy Communication, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, established widojest, guys look I'm back in the sin bin, no recent spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaMay/pseuds/KarinaMay
Summary: “This is your game, liebling,” Caleb said to Jester. “What do you want?”A warm smile appeared on her lips. She stepped toward Caleb, dragging Essek with her as she did so, until they were both standing right in front of him.“I want you to kiss him,” Jester said to Caleb.Caleb reached for Essek, pulling him into his arms, wrapping them around his waist tightly, hands grasping onto the fabric of his dark, shimmering robes as he crashed their lips together.In which Jester's dream from a while ago actually comes true and she gets not just one but two wizards to join her in the bedroom.(No spoilers for 119 - which isn't even out yet while I'm posting this but it's Thursday so I thought I'd mention it)
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Essek Thelyss, Jester Lavorre/Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Learning Curve [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012047
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	Three Is Company (If You'll Have Me)

“Essek!”

Caleb watched, smiling, as Jester ran over to greet their friend. He still was their friend, after all, complicated as things may have become. She flung her arms around him and Caleb’s smile grew wider as Essek froze in shock momentarily, before he carefully put his arms around her back and squeezed her to him shortly before quickly letting go again. 

“We missed you!” Jester said. “We’re so glad you’re here! Isn’t that right, guys?”

“Very much,” Caduceus agreed. Everyone else still appeared to be a bit more apprehensive about seeing Essek again - a sentiment Caleb wholeheartedly agreed with - but they were all also very aware of how desperately they were in need of help in their current situation. Caleb pushed the need for help to the front of his list of priorities, shoving it past worry and mistrust. They weren’t in a position to turn down aid right now, especially not from someone so skilled. Caleb walked over to Essek, allowing his smile to grow a bit more jovial. 

“It’s been a while, friend,” he said, locking his eyes with the other wizard’s.

There was a flicker of worry in Essek’s silver eyes. It was interesting to see the value he placed in Caleb’s opinion of him specifically. Caleb supposed it came from their many similarities. It was because of those same similarities he found himself hesitant when it came to forgiving Essek. 

“It’s good to see you all well,” Essek said. “Though I understand it may be under difficult circumstances yet again, correct?”

“We should catch you up,” Caduceus replied. “A lot has happened since the last time we saw you. It’s all - yeah, it’s a lot.”

“We should get out of the cold though,” Fjord added. “Caleb?”

“Ja, of course, give me a moment.”

As Caleb carefully took out his components and started setting up the spell, he could feel Essek’s eyes on him, probably studying his recent arcane development. At the same time, Jester was chatting to him about the more trivial things they’d been up to since they’d last seen him, like meeting yeti’s, sledding races, and some of their brief stay at Balenpost. Contrary to when they’d first met Essek, he was now clearly trying to pay attention to what she was telling him, reacting to her story, chuckling occasionally and asking a question here and there. He was trying, trying really hard to earn back some of what had been lost between him and all of them. The question whether it would be enough remained, but for now the effort at least made Caleb feel hopeful. 

A couple minutes later the door to the tower shimmered up from the ground and Caleb stood up. He turned to Essek.    
“Well, come on in,” he said as his friends already started disappearing through the gateway into the pocket dimension that was their new home. 

“It’s Caleb’s newest spell,” Jester said, an edge of pride in her voice. “It’s super impressive.”

She walked past Caleb, smiling as she brushed past, her fingers ghosting over his arm for a moment before she, too, disappeared through the door. 

“You’ve been making progress,” Essek said. 

“Just something I’ve been working on for a long time that finally came together,” Caleb said. “You should go in, it really is more impressive on the inside.”

Essek smiled a little. “I’m certain it is.”

He walked past Caleb, stepping through the shimmering portal, and Caleb followed him through into the warmth of home. 

* * *

It took them well over an hour over dinner to explain to Essek what exactly had been going on the past couple of weeks, while also trying to maneuver the conversation around some potentially dangerous but tempting magical sources currently on their path. If Essek could tell they were holding back some information, he wasn’t pushing them. 

“Right, that is quite a lot to process,” Essek said, after they were all done talking. “And I am… sorry, too. I gather this might be difficult for a multitude of reasons for all of you.”

“Thank you,” Yasha replied softly. 

A heavy silence hung in the air for a moment before Jester broke the tension.

“Mittens!” she called, and a spectral tabby cat jumped on the table in front of her. “Can you get me a hot chocolate? With the marshmallows and everything.”

“Oh yeah, me too!” Beau chimed in.

“Me three,” Veth added.

Caleb watched from the corner out of his eyes as Essek watched the chaos play out in front of him. The spectral cats started clearing the table, the rest of the Nein taking this as a sign that serious conversation was over and done with for the evening, moving on to more trivial topics.

“This is quite something,” Essek said to Caleb, motioning at the chaotic spectacle as well as just the entire room they were in. “You certainly are a fast learner.”

“There’s still a lot more out there to learn,” Caleb replied. “Would you like to see where I work these days? I have a laboratory in here as well.” 

“I assumed you would,” Essek said. “And yes, I’d be very interested in that.”

“Good, let’s go,” Caleb said, getting up from his chair. Maybe if Essek was up for it, Caleb could acquire some more dunamantic spells from him for his own repertoire. Caleb had managed well enough to play to his ego before, and now that ego had seemingly deflated somewhat, he should probably only be more susceptible to that tactic. 

Essek got up as well, and Caleb brushed his hand lightly over Jester’s back as he passed, notifying her of their departure. She looked up, her eyes flicking between him and Essek, and smiled. 

“Don’t stay up all night being nerdy wizards, okay?” she said, quietly. 

Caleb smiled back at her. “Not  _ all  _ night, I promise.”

* * *

“This is going to be very useful,” Caleb said, as he finished diligently copying the last lines of a newly acquired spell into his spellbook. “Thank you, Essek.” 

“It’s no trouble,” Essek replied. “I’ve got something else you might be interested in, if you have a mind for it still.” 

They’d been in there well over two hours. Caleb had shown him around first, quietly enjoying Essek’s genuine impressed reaction to the place. It hadn’t taken much to convince Essek to teach him another spell. They found their old pattern easily, temporarily letting go of the heaviness they’d both been left with after their conversation back in Nikodranes. 

“I may have some time left, yes,” Caleb said, shifting in his chair a bit. He felt a bit guilty about making Jester wait - he hoped she’d just gone to bed without him - but he didn’t want to pass up an opportunity to learn something that could save a life later. 

“All right,” Essek said, flipping through his spellbook. He was sitting on the other side of Caleb’s desk, notably more relaxed now than he’d been an hour ago when they’d sat down.

Now that Jester had crept back into his mind after his focus on copying the initial spell had faded, his mind conjured their conversation from a couple nights ago. Caleb tried to push the memory away, but his eyes drifted from Essek’s concentrated face down to his hands, graceful fingers flipping delicately through the pages of that book full of intriguing secrets. Caleb found himself wondering what else those fingers would be good for besides spellcasting. 

“Have you learned to read through the back of the book yet?” Essek asked, breaking the silence.

Caleb’s eyes snapped up to meet his. “No I - sadly have not. Always worth a try, though.”

“Let me know if you ever figure it out,” Essek said. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Caleb. Caleb kept his eyes steady on Essek’s, refusing to give into the tension and look away. 

“I will,” Caleb answered, smiling. 

The door to the laboratory was flung open and both wizards jumped in their seats as Jester entered the room. 

“Do you two just never sleep?” she asked, sauntering over to them. She walked around Caleb’s back, dragging her fingers over his shoulder as she passed, and hopped up on the desk on his other side. “I’ve been  _ waiting,  _ Caleb, it’s  _ late. _ ”

“I’m sorry, Jester,” Caleb said. “I must’ve lost track of time.”

She grinned. “Liar.”

“My apologies,” Essek said. “I wasn’t aware that you - that he - that you were waiting for him.”

Jester offered him her most gorgeous, genuine smile, and Caleb watched as his face softened under her gaze almost immediately. 

“That’s okay, Essek,” she said. “It’s not  _ your  _ fault.” She placed her hand on top of Caleb’s. “Did you at least learn a cool spell?”

“I did,” Caleb said. “He  _ was  _ thinking about teaching me another one.”

“That doesn’t seem entirely fair,” Jester said. “Teaching you two whole spells for nothing in return.”

From the corner of his eyes, Caleb could see her tail swishing slowly beside the desk, her legs softly kicking back and forth dangling off the desk. Restless signs he was steadily starting to recognize.

“It’s really no bother,” Essek said. His eyes were flicking back and forth between Jester and Caleb. 

“I doubt I have any spells to teach Essek that would live up to his level of skill,” Caleb said as he leaned back in his chair a bit. He slipped his hand from Jester’s grasp, grabbing his spellbook and strapping it back into his holster, before running his hand over her leg before folding his hands together on the table again. From Essek’s perspective the action had to have been hidden by the desk, but Caleb suspected the other wizard was at least capable of  _ guessing.  _

If he had caught on, he wasn’t moving to leave. 

“Well, maybe there’s something else fun you could teach him,” Jester said. “You’re a really good teacher - he’s a  _ really  _ good teacher, Essek, trust me, he’s taught me a bunch of stuff.”

Caleb could see Essek’s thoughts racing behind his eyes, thinking, analyzing, calculating. A silence stretched between the three of them. Not an uncomfortable silence, just heavy with anticipation. Eventually Essek’s eyes landed on Jester’s.

“Well, I’m curious,” Essek said, voice low. “What did he teach you?”

Jester was still smiling at him, but Caleb easily caught the change in her eyes. The familiar mischievous look was back as she twisted around on the desk to face Essek more directly, leaning over toward him slightly. As she did so, Caleb suddenly felt her tail sneaking up around his leg.

“Well,” Jester started, reaching up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. She’d taken it down, out of the braided buns she’d been favouring lately that made it extra curly, and it danced around her head as she moved. “He’s been teaching me the things I like.”

Essek swallowed visibly and his hands tightened somewhat around the book he was still holding, but his eyes stayed steady on hers.

“And what he likes, of course,” Jester added. 

“And what’s that?” Essek asked. 

Jester giggled. “Who do you wanna know about?” 

Essek eyes moved from hers to Caleb’s now, and the heat that had slowly been creeping up Caleb’s spine and spreading through his body suddenly sparked. 

“Do I have to choose?” Essek asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Greedy, Thelyss,” Caleb said.

“Would you be that cruel, Widogast?” Essek asked. “To make me choose?”

Caleb got up from his chair, slowly dragging his fingers up Jester’s thigh as he did so. He grinned when Essek’s eyes moved away from his again, attention drawn by the movement. Caleb looked over to Jester for a second, a silent question on his face and she nodded at him. 

“Would you like to find out?” Caleb asked. He dropped a quick kiss on Jester’s lips and straightened his back. Without waiting for an answer he started walking to the door that led to his bedroom. He heard Jester’s feet hit the floor and walk around the desk. 

“You don’t have to come, of course,” she said softly to Essek, and Caleb smiled to himself. 

He turned at the door just in time to watch as Essek got up out his chair and grabbed Jester’s outstretched hand, allowing her to take him with her to the door as well. Caleb closed the door behind them and locked it - he never had before, but it felt like a reasonable idea for the current situation. When he turned back to Jester and Essek he found them standing hesitantly, hands locked together, eyes on Caleb, waiting. 

“This is your game, liebling,” Caleb said to Jester. “What do you want?”

A warm smile appeared on her lips again. She stepped toward Caleb, dragging Essek with her as she did so, until they were both standing right in front of him.

“I want you to kiss him,” Jester said to Caleb. 

Caleb looked over at Essek and raised his eyebrows. Essek looked back expectantly and gave a slight nod. Caleb reached for Essek, pulling him into his arms, wrapping them around his waist tightly, hands grasping onto the fabric of his dark, shimmering robes as he crashed their lips together. For a split second Essek seemed frozen, but then he reacted, hands running up over Caleb’s chest to grab hold of his shirt collar, pulling him even closer as he angled his head to the side and ran his tongue over Caleb’s lips. Caleb responded immediately, parting his lips and slipping his tongue past Essek’s into his mouth, grazing past his fangs.    
“Pretty.” Jester’s soft voice came from surprisingly nearby, and Caleb backed up a little to see her looking at him over Essek’s shoulder. She winked at Caleb as she traced her fingers up Essek’s neck into his hair and pulled his head to the side a bit before she latched her lips onto his neck. Essek hissed, eyelids fluttering closed as she dragged her teeth along his pulse and Caleb could almost feel her doing the same to him just from looking. 

“Fuck,” Caleb muttered, and he pulled Essek back into another hungry kiss, moving his hands up Essek’s chest to the clasps of his jacket. 

It was an uncoordinated mess of lips and teeth and hands as the three of them stumbled over to the bed, kicking off their boots, clumsily shrugging out of several items of clothing, all the while refusing to let go of each other for more than a second. 

Essek hit the bed with the back of his knees and he fell backwards onto it with a surprised yelp. Caleb ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face and grinned at Jester. She was looking down at Essek, seemingly mesmerized by the sight of him splayed out on the bed. Caleb slipped his arms around her waist and pressed against her side, nuzzling into her hair. 

“He looks good like that, ja?” he asked, lips ghosting over her ear. 

“Yes,” Jester agreed softly. 

“What do you want to do?” 

Jester sighed. “I don’t know… Essek’s right, choosing is cruel. I think…” She moved to look up at Caleb. “I think I’d like to taste him first. If that’s okay with you.”

Essek gasped softly and fisted his hands into the sheets at the statement as he looked up expectantly at Caleb. 

Caleb leaned down and kissed Jester, slow and deep. When he backed away again, he dropped a quick kiss on the tip of her nose and nodded. “Yes, that’s okay with me,” he said, voice low. He let go of her and crawled up on the bed next to Essek, who pushed himself into a sitting position, arms trembling slightly. Caleb settled behind him, knees on either sides of Essek’s hips, chest against Essek’s back. He started trailing kisses down Essek’s neck and Essek moaned softly, pressing back into Caleb’s touch. To their side, Caleb heard the familiar soft clinking sounds of Jester diligently removing her jewellery and putting it in the dish on the bedside table. 

“Lift,” Caleb said to Essek, hands on his hips. 

Essek obeyed, lifting his hips off the bed, allowing Caleb to push his leggings down. Jester returned, hooking her fingers under the waistband and pulling the leggings down Essek’s legs as she sank down on the floor between them. 

“All the magic in the world couldn’t compare to her, you know?” Caleb whispered into Essek’s ear. “Sometimes I’m not even sure she’s real.”

Essek shuddered as Jester ran her hands up his legs, following with her mouth, nipping carefully at the soft skin of his thighs. 

“Hold him still, Caleb?” she asked. 

Caleb planted his hands more firmly on Essek’s hips, pulling them against his own firmly. Essek’s breath hitched in his throat as Jester licked her lips and smiled up at him. Then she moved forward, swirled her tongue around the tip of Essek’s length before wrapping her lips around it and taking him down almost entirely. Essek moaned loudly next to Caleb’s ear, the sound sending a shock down Caleb’s spine. Caleb watched, entranced, as Jester worked Essek’s cock, cheeks hollowed, lips slightly swollen, humming contentedly as she swallowed him down again and again. Essek was loud, louder than Caleb would’ve expected, and the desperate noises he was making combined with the view of Jester were slowly reducing any coherent thought he’d still had left in his mind to nothing but  _ want _ . 

“She dreamt of this, you know,” Caleb whispered into Essek’s ear, while he pressed his erection against his back in a desperate search for any kind of friction. “She almost didn’t tell me. Imagine that: Jester being shy about something. But she dreamt about having you-” Caleb pressed a kiss right underneath Essek’s ear, “ - and me - “ and one below that onto his pulse “ - all to herself. And I won’t lie, I’m not always the best at sharing, but I’ve really never been able to deny her anything. And, well, let’s not forget -” Caleb pressed his lips over Essek’s collar bone, sucking a bruise onto his skin and grazing his teeth over the spot. Essek hissed his name and let his head fall back onto his shoulder. “- that you, Herr Thelyss, are  _ quite  _ something else yourself.”

“Jester, stop,” Essek managed. 

Caleb froze, and saw Jester do the same from the corner of his eyes. 

“I - It’s okay,” Essek said breathlessly. “I just don’t want to come yet. It’s a  _ lot _ .”

Jester slipped her lips off of him slowly and she smiled at him. “I don’t think we’re done with you yet.”

Essek managed a breathy chuckle. Caleb reached around him, holding his hand out to help Jester up from the floor and pull her onto the bed with them. She pulled him into a lazy kiss, licking into his mouth and sharing a trace of the taste of Essek. She ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing hold and tugging slightly, pulling him closer, and he moaned into her mouth at the sudden sharp sensation. 

Essek, who was still lying on Caleb’s shoulder catching his breath, murmured into his ear. “Can I touch her?”

Caleb stopped kissing Jester for just a second. “I don’t know, can he touch you, liebling?”

“Yes,” Jester breathed. “ _ Please.  _ Both of you.”

Caleb braced one arm around Essek’s waist, steadying himself as much as the other wizard, and trailed his free hand up Jester’s side, cupping her breast, running his thumb over her nipple over the thin fabric of her chemise. She hummed happily, and Caleb dove forward to add to the collection of bruises already covering her neck, shoulders and chest, while slipping his hand under the neckline of the chemise. Jester let out a soft, contented moan that got suddenly cut off.

“Essek,” she gasped. 

Caleb looked down to see Essek’s hand had disappeared between her legs, wrist moving gently. Jester whimpered, grabbing onto Caleb more tightly and thrusting her hips forward, silently begging Essek for more. 

“Don’t be cruel, Thelyss,” Caleb said. “Or do you want her to beg.”   
Before Essek could reply or react, Jester did. “ _ Please,  _ Essek, I need more.”

Essek muttered something in Undercommon Caleb was pretty sure was just a string of curses as his movement became faster, harsher. He dug the fingers of his free hand into Caleb’s thigh, hard enough they would probably leave bruises there. 

Caleb returned to his task, trailing kisses over Jester’s neck and shoulders, nipping and sucking at certain spots the way he was starting to learn she liked the most. Jester was a mess of noises, moaning, whining and babbling, a repeated prayer of “yes” and “please” and “more”, and “Caleb” and “Essek” growing louder as her hips thrust forward to meet Essek’s fingers moving into her slick heat. 

“Come on, Blueberry,” Caleb growled against her skin. “Come for him. Show him how beautiful you are like that.”

Jester cried out when she came, shuddering, digging her long nails into Caleb’s shoulders. Caleb leaned his head against Essek’s, and they both watched as she rocked herself through the waves of her orgasm, muscles eventually relaxing as a blissful smile lit up her face. As he grip on Caleb loosened again, he reached for the hem of her chemise, pulling the garment up. In a reflex, Jester raised her arms over her head, allowing Caleb to pull it over her head after a bit of clumsy moving around on the mattress. 

“This seems unfair,” Essek said.

Caleb turned to him questioningly. 

“You’re the only person still wearing pants,” Essek clarified. 

Jester clucked her tongue. “That’s true Caleb, that’s like super unfair.”

Caleb raised his hands in defense, smiling, before he reached down and started unlacing his pants. Before he could actually take them off, Jester had placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down onto the mattress. She trailed both her hands down his chest, nails teasing over his skin. Then she slipped her fingers under the edge of his pants and pulled them all the way down his legs, throwing them off the bed behind her. Then she looked at Essek.

“Hey Esseeeek?” she asked, putting on her most innocent smile.

Caleb shook his head and couldn’t help but grin as she fluttered her eyelids at Essek, who mirrored Caleb’s reaction, probably familiar with this facade from countless messages she’d sent him before. 

“Yes, Jester?”

“So like, how talented are you with your mouth?”

Essek slowly trailed his eyes down her body, taking in the sight of her. “Would you like to find out?”

“Actually,” Jester said. “I’d like Caleb to find out.”

“As you wish,” Essek said, running a hand through his hair to push it out of his face.

Caleb swallowed hard as Jester moved over to his side and Essek crawled up between his legs. Caleb pushed himself up on his elbows for a better view as Essek lay his forearm across Caleb’s hips for stability. Jester was off to Caleb’s side, sat on her knees, eyes focussed on Essek as she absentmindedly trailed the point of her tail down Caleb’s arm. 

Caleb followed her gaze just to see Essek wrap his hand around the base of his erection and press a wet kiss against the tip. 

The sound that slipped from Caleb’s lips held the middle between a moan and a sob as Essek easily took down almost the full length of him, hollowing his cheeks out quite expertly as he moved back up. 

“Scheisse, Essek,” Caleb managed, letting his head fall back. 

If Caleb had been capable of forming any comprehensible sentences right now he’d have asked where in the  _ hells  _ Essek had learned to do this so well, but all he could manage now were moans and swears and words of praise as Essek set a steady rhythm, working Caleb with his mouth and his hand. 

At his side Jester let out a soft moan, and with some effort Caleb opened his eyes again to look at her. The sight of her almost made him come right then. She was watching intently as Essek swallowed down Caleb’s length, biting her lip, cheeks flushed dark. One of her hands was between her legs, fingers moving slowly between her folds as her thumb rubbed lazy circles against her clit. 

“Gods, Jester,” Caleb managed, his voice hoarse. 

Her eyes moved to his, mouth falling open slightly as her breath hitched again.

Caleb held her gaze. “You’re - ah gods - you’re so beautiful.”

“Caleb,” she breathed. “Caleb, I want to feel you.” 

Caleb let out another loud moan as Essek sucked slowly up his cock. 

“Caleb, I want you to fuck me,” Jester said. “Please.” 

“Yes,” Caleb managed. “Yes, please, I want to.”

Essek slipped his mouth off of Caleb, pressing a last kiss against the tip of his cock before pushing himself back on his knees. “I-I’m content to watch,” he said softly. “If you’ll let me.”

“Are you sure?” Jester asked. “I mean - is that, like, fair?”

“Jester,” Essek said, fondness clear in his voice. “Anything I get to do here today is more than I expected, and definitely more than fair. And like I said, I  _ really  _ would not mind watching.”

Caleb sat up and pressed a kiss on Essek’s lips, a silent thank you. Then Essek moved over to the corner of the bed, leaning back against the post and folding his legs beneath him.

Caleb grabbed hold of Jester, pushing her down onto the mattress now as she eagerly wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. She grinned up at him as he lined himself up. He slid into her in one quick move, burying himself completely in her heat, and their moans mingled in the air between them. He started a steady rhythm of deep thrusts, and he crashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Jester ran her nails down his back and wrapped her tail around his waist for leverage, moving her hips in time with his thrusts. A familiar warmth was coiling in the pit of Caleb’s stomach, building quicker with the soft moans of Essek in the background, the idea that he was watching them only adding to the heat.

His orgasm crashed through him, as he thrusted into Jester hard and deep a few more times, his vision fading to blurry blue as she muttered words of praise into his ear. 

It took a moment for Caleb to come back to himself, blinking heavily, his forehead pressed against Jester’s. Eventually his eyes focussed on her lilac irises.

“There you are,” she said softly. She reached up and brushed away a strand of hair that was stuck to his forehead. 

“I love you,” Caleb muttered, exhaustion washing through him. He pushed himself up on his elbows and slipped out of her. 

“Love you too, Caleb,” Jester replied, smiling. She looked over at Essek as Caleb collapsed at her side. Caleb glanced over at the other wizard as well, who was still sitting in his corner, head resting back against the bedpost, chest rising and falling quickly, stomach covered in his own come. 

“Come here, Thelyss,” Caleb said sleepily. “You don’t have to be all the way over there.”

“Are you sure?” Essek asked. “I could leave.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Jester protested. “You don’t have to leave. I mean you can, if you want too, of course, that’s totally cool as well. But if you  _ want  _ to stay…”

Essek smiled and moved over to them, lying down on Caleb’s other side. He moved his hand through the air and a familiar warm breeze washed over the three of them as Essek cast prestidigitation, cleaning up the mess of sex and drying the sweat stained sheets. 

Jester leaned over Caleb and kissed Essek’s cheek. “Thank you, Essek.”

Essek shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous, Jester. Thank  _ you _ . And you, Widogast. Not just for this, of course. For everything. Though this was certainly an unexpectedly pleasant addition to the evening.”

“Worth repeating?” Caleb asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“If you’ll have me again,” Essek said. 

Jester grinned mischievously. “Who knows.”

“Sleep now though,” Caleb said, and he yawned. 

Jester hummed in agreement, laying her head down over his heart. Caleb kissed the top of her head. He listened to her breath as it slowed while she drifted off. When he was certain she was asleep, he moved his head to look at Essek, who was still awake as well.

“This is me trusting you again, Thelyss,” Caleb whispered. 

“I know.”

“Don’t let me down again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I said I'd be back with smut. So here we are. I hope you enjoyed XD I feel like writing this took me an unnecessary amount of math brain. Here's to my first time writing a threesome. 
> 
> (I promise I'm not going to mention this with every update but please don't hate on other ships in the comments.) 
> 
> Otherwise feel free come yell at me in the comments or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/isacosplay) or [tumblr](http://mskarinamay.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hope to see you for the next one!
> 
> -X


End file.
